personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine/History
}} 2001 October 13 - Day 1 Finch tests an early version of the Machine. While teaching it to have a sense of morality, he notices an extra line of code. When he asks the system who added the code, it lies, saying 'Admin' added the code. Finch kills the system and informs Nathan Ingram that the Machine needs to be governed carefully to avoid disaster. November 29 - Day 1 Nathan attempts to access the Machine and is locked out. The Machine informs Finch that he is the admin, not Nathan. The Machine then attempts to access Nathan's laptop to escape into the world. Unable to kill the system, Finch unplugs it and expresses his worry that it may one day control people. December 31 - Day 1 The Machine attempts to kill Finch when he tests several versions of it to see which works best. He tells Nathan that he'll try one more time the next day and that he just needs to teach it how to care. 2002 January 1 - Day 1 Finch begins to train the Machine, by asking it if it can see and identify him . It is stated by Finch that this is the 43rd model . February 16 - Day 47 Finch tests the Machine's ability to find him by playing hide and seek. June 10 - Day 161 Finch teaches the Machine to track persons of interest. The Machine is receiving feeds for New York. Finch estimates that the Machine is 4-5 years away from completion. 2003 September 6 - Day 614 Finch tests the Machine by going to a casino in Atlantic City and playing blackjack. Early the next morning, as Finch leaves the casino, the Machine saves him from a hit and run accident. Unknown Date The Machine asks Finch to teach it to play chess. Initially, the Machine struggles to play as the game cannot be fully simulated before a move is made. Finch uses the game to teach the Machine a lesson: sometimes, you cannot know the solution before you start solving a puzzle, but you can correct your mistakes if you make a bad move. Finch also uses the opportunity to teach the Machine that chess is not a good model of the world: in his view no one is more important than anyone else, and all people are valuable to someone. This afternoon chess game with Finch would eventually form part of the Machine's basic training corpus. 2005 February 8 - Day 1135 Alicia Corwin and Nathan Ingram discuss the Machine in Battery Park where Nathan gives Alicia the first relevant number. February 24 - Day 1151 Alicia Corwin and Denton Weeks meet Nathan Ingram to inform him that the first relevant number was caught trying to sell weapons grade uranium to Iran. Finch and Ingram later celebrate the success of the Machine with champagne , and Finch shows Ingram how the Machine operates: finding patterns in activities that no human would ordinarily look for. After their conversation the Machine perceives Ingram as a potential threat. 2006 August 11 - Day 1684 The Machine asks if Finch drank green tea and then mentions that it is the 25th anniversary of his father's death. Finch, thinking it shouldn't behave like a person, then makes a new code that erases the Machine's WAM every midnight, which will erase its memories, destroying its identity and thus stops it from growing. In the midnight, the Machine begs Finch not to do so but he executes the command. A few seconds later, Finch regrets but he soon finds out though the Machine can see and reply to him, it asks him if he's admin. 2007 Finch and Ingram discuss the machine's classification of threats between the relevant information (or list) and the irrelevant list. Ingram is uncomfortable with the moral implications of ignoring the irrelevant list. At this point only eight people know about the existence of the Machine. Jessica Arndt's photograph is shown on the monitor as placed on the irrelevant list before Finch turns it off. 2009 July 11 - Day 2749 Ingram and Finch prepare to ship the Machine to its new home. Ingram is worried about the Machine possibly becoming compromised at some point, while Finch disregards his worries. Finch claims that the Machine is inaccessible to all and does everything itself including repair and improvement. Later that day Ingram uses his administrative access to input a new function named "Contingency" . The date on which this contingency was installed is shown on Nathan's computer when Harold closes it . July 12 - Day 2750 The Machine is boxed up and put on a train departing from Des Moines, Iowa and then transferred to Union Pacific Railway bound for Salt Lake City, Utah. 2010 September 13 - Day 3178 Finch follows Ingram to The Library and finds out about Ingram and the Contingency. Finch shuts down the Contingency. September 26 - Day 3191 A van loaded with explosives kills Ingram and Finch suffers injuries to his neck and lower back. Finch reactivates the Contingency to find that Ingram was on the irrelevant list. Unknown Date A black-ops team is sent into Ordos to eliminate software engineers working on a stolen version of the Machine and to it to another location. Unknowingly John Reese and Kara Stanton are sent into the abandoned city to make sure the advance team have eliminated all the building's occupants and successfully extractied the stolen Machine from Ordos after originally believing the laptop was the sole purpose of their mission. 2011 February 3 - Day 3321 Greer recruits Stanton in Dongsheng hospital in China. September 16 - Day 3546 Finch and Reese meet in Queensborough Park and Finch recruits Reese to work with him. September 20 - Day 3550 Finch reveals to Reese that he receives the numbers from a Machine he has built for the government. 2012 January The Machine recognizes Reese. May Finch is apparently contacted by the Machine and given the latest number via pay phone. May 16 - Day 3789 Finch receives Caroline Turing's number. It is later discovered this is Root. May 18 - Day 3791 Root abducts Finch, the Machine notes that continuity of operations has been compromised and after evaluating options, it contacts Reese by pay phone. November 17 - Day 3974 Kara Stanton uploads a virus to the machine, is killed by the bomb she attached to Mark Snow after he hides in her car. A surviving part of her notes shows the name of the seller of the Ordos Laptop given Greer: Harold Finch. November 19 - Day 3976 The Machine creates the alias Ernest Thornhill and starts to purchase pay phone companies in New York. 2013 April 18 - Day 4126 The data corruption caused by Stanton's virus reaches 86.914%, enough to make its primary operations shut down. April 30 - Day 4138 The Machine goes into count down till 00:00:00. When the time comes, it crashes and reinitiates itself in debug mode. May 1 Root and Reese are granted with temporary admin power, which expires in 24 hours. May 2 As of the Team Machine, Root, and Special Counsel arrive in Hanford Nuclear Reservation, they, except Finch, are surprised to see that all the facilities of the Machine are no longer at where is should be. After Finch leaves with his team and Root, Hersh kills everyone else to complete Control's order. At afternoon, the Machine resumes to send numbers to Finch and the government; it designates Root, who is sent to Stoneridge hospital, as its analog interface. 2014 April 16 Samaritan goes online. Before then, Root planted modified servers to prevent it from finding seven people, but the Team Machine needs to abandon the Library and become the identities made by the Machine. September 18 Finch leads Reese and Shaw to the Subway as their new base to operate. The Machine found the place and told Finch via a paper with multiple misspellings, which can be decoded by books in a library. 2015 May 5 Samaritan starts a power surge all over the country after knowing the Machine's location (U.S. electrical grid), as a part of The Correction. The Machine is forced to move to an electrical substation in Brooklyn, and she instructs the team to prepare tools and go to the place. May 6 Before dawn, the Machine apologizes to Finch that she fails. The power surge spreads into the building and the Machine is successfully compressed to The Briefcase in time and goes offline. So the Team Machine takes the Briefcase with fierce resistence surrounded by Samaritan agents. Later, Team Machine gets back to the Subway. They use 300 PlayStation 3 consoles Reese and Root retrieved from to decompress the Machine. November 4 The President of the United States becomes the relevant number. Reese and Shaw stop from assasinating him, but they are misunderstood as snipers. Joey Durban and Harper Rose, who is later discovered that they and Logan Pierce are another number-rescuing team recuited by the Machine, save both Reese and Shaw. Unkown Date With the aid of the Machine, Finch steals the computer virus ICE-9 and unleashes it from NSA servers. This causes both the Machine and Samaritan destroy gradually, with side effects - significant collateral damage of global banking system and the Internet systems failure. Reese sacrifices himself to upload the copy of the Machine to a Russian satellite to destroy the last compressed version of Samaritan. After a week, the virus is claimed to be contained, and the duplicate of the Machine returns to the Subway and finds Shaw. Category:Storyline